


Wanderers

by Shinku130



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: Bobbi always considered her a herald of death. There was always something lurking just behind those eyes... something dark she could never place. But perhaps she could be more. Especially to a leader who had lost too much already





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark, the day they met. In many ways. The sky was cloudy and somber, and the air was stifled and sad. Fitting, for a funeral of one who was close to those attending. As the preacher at the front spoke, a child no older than ten years old stood by her family, holding an old World War two helmet. Her brown eyes listlessly scanned the many people that gathered for her grandfather’s funeral. These people hadn’t know her grandfather. Not really, in her opinion. If not for the soul aching sadness she felt, she would have been angry. Amongst the many people, she could see two distant figures, standing a bit away from everybody else. At first the little girl thought they were just people from the military. Grandpa had been involved with them deeply, after all. But there was something… off. Something had her little hairs - the ones along the back of her neck and arms- standing at attention. The man, she first noticed, was tall, with eyes piercing blue, she could see them even from this distance. They seem to cut right through her any time they passed over her form. His partner, a much smaller woman, had a much more normal shade of eye color, though she wore a distinct eye patch- indistinct at this distance.

The child turned back to the preacher when she felt her mother’s grip tighten on her hand slightly. After a few moments, she tried to peek back at the strange people, wanting a second look to try and figure out how they knew her grandfather- but they were gone. As if they had never been there in the first place. The only thing that could be heard over the loud, rolling thunder, was the sound of a large truck leaving. The second time they would meet wouldn’t be until eleven years later… In the freezing Arctic…

“Hey Navira… Are we there yet?” A male voice asked though his white face mask.

The woman that sat in the driver seat of the 2011 International Lonestar looked at the man through the mirror. She returned her gaze back to the snow covered path before replying back with a calm cool voice,

“Yes… We are almost there, Jack. Now do remember, we are on a mission. We will only be at this base for a few hours before continuing on to the objective.”

“Commander, aren't two of them old squadmates of yours?” The female sitting next to Jack asked softly.

Once again Navira glanced back into the mirror, taking note of her 

“Yes, Hank and Tanisha used to serve under my command. Make sure you both have your gear ready. From the reports, there’s an increase in enemy activity.”

“ Yes we don't need a repeat of what happened last time, Jia” A deep male voice rumbled from the speakers of the Lonestar.

“That only happened once!!” Jia exclaimed her cheeks turning nearly as red as her hair.

Jack snickered, which caused Jia to whip her head to face him growling out, ”Shut up, you Wesley Snipes wanna be!”

Before they could start arguing, Navira stopped the truck amid the snow. They instantly fell silent as Navira gently tapped the dashboard. In the passenger seat the form of a broad, tall man began began to take shape. As soon as the figure fully appeared, he turned to face the two soldiers. His inhuman blue eyes landed on them before he rumbled around the cigar poking out of his mouth,

“That’s enough you brats. Best get yer shit in gear.”

Jack and Jia both saluted, diving down to check their equipment. While were doing so, Navira spoke calmly as she checked her Colt RO635 SMG,

“Blitz… Try and be nice.”

Blitz snorted in amusement as he ran his hand through his short silver hair, making the blue tips at the end stick straight up.

“By the way Blitz, I think those mutton chops and the small beard on your chin make you look cooler.” Jack spoke with a cheeky tone.

The other man rolled his eyes as he opened the passenger door, stepping into the icy wind and snow. Jia stepped out promptly after him. Navira then followed suit, opening the driver side door, with Jack following after her. If anyone was to look at this dysfunctional looking squad of soldiers they would have assumed that Blitz would be the leader, with him being the tallest and most experienced looking of the bunch, followed by Jack, then Navira with Jia being the shortest.

The squad began searching through the snow for a large, metal hatch that would lead down into the base. Once they had located it, Navira banged on the trapdoor three times, but left a few second in between, to signal that she wasn’t an enemy. The hatch swung open, allowing the soldiers to enter and get warmed up- well, two of them anyway. As soon as the trapdoor swung back closed, Navira took note of a red headed couple moving to greet them. A taller man flanked by a rather short woman.

“Hank, glad to see you again. Tanisha I hope you haven’t been giving him too much trouble.” Navira stated as she clasped Hank’s forearm in greeting before going and giving Tanisha a hug.

“Ha! It wouldn’t be the same without me here causing trouble and Hank knows it would be boring without me!” Tanisha replied with a grin, causing Hank to shake his head with an exasperated, but affectionate look.

“And how you been, metal man?” Tanisha asked as she walked over to Blitz and gave him a hug. Blitz chuckled as he returned it with a grin. Just as the two broke apart, the sounds of footfalls could be heard entering the same room as them.

“Who ‘es leetle patches woman?” A Russian accented, male voice spoke with curiosity.

Navira turned slightly to face the the man who had spoke.He was tall, and lean, seeming too big to be allowed, at over six feet tall, and as wide as at least two or three men. She took a moment to examine the two that flanked him. One, thin and lean man. Smaller than average, with a slouched posture and dark wary eyes- he carried the mark of a sniper. The always tried to hide and go unnoticed, even outside the job. The other, an even smaller woman. A rather familiar World War Two helmet perched atop her head, caught Navira’s attention. She almost chuckled out loud. The helmet was far too large for the one wearing it. It slumped over her eyes, easily hiding them from sight and keeping those around her from guessing what she was thinking. If she was who she thought she was then Navira instantly knew her to be the resident’s medic. Navira and Blitz exchanged a quiet look, a silent conversation passing between them.

“Bloody hell! There’s actually someone taller than Vlad!” The sniper exclaimed loudly his British accent thickening with surprise.

Everyone glanced at him curiously, prompting Hank to step in and introduce everyone, rolling his eyes,

“Shut up, Gabriel. Listen up, this is our old commander, Navira Skeleton.” He nods to Blitz, “ Her weapons expert, Blitz. Another old friend of our’s.The other two are Jia- tech expert and medic- and Jack, the sniper and wide range expert.” Hank rolled one of his shoulders, gesturing to his own team. Nav, Blitz, this is my new squad, Gabriel, our resident sass and sniper. Vladimir, our heavy weapons soldier, and one of the best on the field. Bobbie Bellmark, our newest member. She’s our field medic and resident climber,” he gestures to each member in turn, hesitating at Bobbi, who was clearly the newbie of the group.

Navira and Gabriel share a look of amusement for a brief moment, before they agree on getting down to business, and begin discussing tactics on a vague map. When they had finished covering the basic, Navira offered her knowledge concerning possible escape routes, attack strategies and defense positions. At the end, the squad thanked Navira and her people for their help as they got ready to leave. Navira was the last one out the trapdoor. But before she left, she looked over her shoulder at Bobbi- who had been staring at her the whole time. Hiding a small smile, Navira called back,

“Ms. Bellmark… Do take care of that helmet… It holds fond memories... “

With no more to say, Navira left the base, walking out into the howling winds and frozen wastelands, intent on completing her mission. A mission that, in the end, turned out to be a success. The higher ups were quick to reassign them elsewhere once finished, eager to put them to work on the more difficult loose ends other’s couldn’t handle.It wouldn’t be more than a few months until Navira met Bobbi again, for a third time. Once more, it was under a raining sky, when the air was heavy with grief. Two coffins were lowered down into the Earth, a sight that was no longer new to her or Blitz. Both stood silently away from the crowd. Navira glanced over the crowd carefully, until her eyes met Bobbi’s own dull, dark ones. She could see the same thing that she saw during these sorrowful times; anger, guilt, sadness. The list was endless. Her heart tightened. How many more friends and allies would be lost? Blitz gave her a gentle nudge, reminding Navira of the time. She felt her entire form becoming heavy with a somber sorrow. Another deployment. They straightened together, giving Bobbie one final salute, before climbing into the large Lonestar truck, and driving away. The sky rumbled darkly, thunder rolling without any consolation to those beneath.

It would be many years until they met again. Many years of growth, pain, loss, gain, struggle, victory and defeat. By the that time, the two had, admittedly forgotten about one another.


	2. The story of Dark Matter

Hello. I am here to apologize for disappointing you dear readers once again… unfortunately, I am having some issues with my writing… because of this I had a sort of a mental breakdown yesterday to the point I was in tears. To explain my brain and my creativity for new chapters are different. First it depends on what I am watching or doing at the time to get inspiration, however it seemed that no matter what I do nor wrote it seemed it was never good enough. Its also hard to write at work because where I work it doesn't have any positivity and its just too much drama… I can't afford to change to a new job because I need the money to help not only my family who I am currently staying with but my bills have to be paid. Its hard when I write on the computer and when I write on paper. Secondly I jump around alot from genre to genre. From games to anime… however whatever I seemed interested in nobody seemed interested nor cared on what I write… that hurts a lot especially when I don't have a lot of friends to begin with. I am sure some of you are reading this and thinking, ‘ Oh god here we. Go another whiny writer… ‘ I am not writing this to whine nor complain. Its to show that I am human and I am in a dark place right now… if you are reading this just to troll (or report me. (Fanfiction. Net)) then just save us time and don't bother posting a comment. I will ignore it. I just wanted to tell you all about my sadness and my depression and how my mind has been taken by the dark matter. To those who have read this to the end I thank you all for the support. As much as I hate to do this I am putting my writings on a kind of permanent hiatus. If you want me to write you something or have suggestion please feel free to message me. I am just not sure how long this will last… I am just in a dark place. Thanks again everyone for reading this.


End file.
